Time
by shacky20
Summary: Time has a way of changing one's perspective on things..... Nick/Greg CSI SLASH!


**Title: "Time"**

**Pairing: Nick/Greg CSI SLASH!!**

**Rating: M**

**Summary: Time has a way of changing perspective on things……. Takes place during season 5**

Time changes everything, he'd always known that. Good or bad. It had a way of healing old wounds, letting the mind forget the pain and hurt of love gone bad, or just letting it fade away like it always did. After the first one or two months, when the romance was fresh and new, it was perfect. Then time took its toll and the initial spark fizzled out like a campfire in the morning. The touches weren't as warm, and kisses weren't as passionate, the sex wasn't as meaningful, just an obligation.

That was probably the reason he had never stayed in a "relationship" longer than one or two months. He loved the initial rush, but it always died out and left nothing but ash and a broken heart or two behind. So, he moved on quickly, wanting to feel that rush again, feel more, more powerful, more meaningful, but always new. That was also why he couldn't understand that why after six months with the same man the fire burned hotter than it did the first day. He knows this is what people mean when they speak about love. He can feel the fire of his touch as he snuggles in closer behind him while they lay in their bed together.

The kisses on the back of his neck burn with an intensity that wasn't there five months ago. That was the funny thing about time he assumed. Maybe is wasn't always supposed to be the other way. He just assumed after so many relationships and quick club fucks that was how it worked. Everything over time slowly faded, wounds healed, scars faded, and so did memories, good and bad. But love always faded too. When the arms that were wrapped around his waist held him tighter, his heart still fluttered faster at his searing touch. It wasn't supposed to be that way, was it? It never had before. He guessed that is why they called it love. It was different. When he saw him at work, his eyes would light up like a school boys. The bounce in his step more noticeable. In fact, he loved it now more than ever, because he knew they would go home in a matter of hours and be wrapped up in each other's embrace like this.

His voice, that voice, never lost its spell it held over him. Usually a voice of a lover would become an irritation or an annoyance to put up with after a few weeks. Not something you yearned for, not something that could still send shivers down your spine after six months. But his voice, you ached to hear it when he was not around. And some days at work, when he would hear that voice, but not be able to see him, he would just close his eyes, and imagine that tender rush of air next to his ear and it was all his. No, that wasn't supposed to be this intense still. Not after a whole half a year. He had never experienced everything close to this before. It was intoxicating, the way he was holding you tighter, that voice in your ear whispering intentions of what he was going to do to your body as you felt your temperature rise. That definitely wasn't supposed to still be happening after all this time. Again, this must be why they call it love.

Every time he was involved in a past relationship, he remembered the brand of perfume or cologne that person would wear, for a special occasion or a quick gift. But that's all it was, a brand of scent. This time he remembered his smell, he could always smell his scent. Whether it was in the break room, the hallway, the Lab, but it wasn't a brand of cologne, it was just him. If someone asked him to describe the scent, it would be impossible, because it belonged only to him, it was him. It was a combination of everything he was, it was shaving cream, shampoo, soap, chemicals, and everything that was him, his essence. He remembered the first kiss, and he drank in that scent, wrapped his arms around him trying to capture that scent so after it was over and he was alone, he would be enveloped in the scent. He could smell his clothes, and clothes his eyes, and see his face, that smile, and he would be back there again. Now the smell was more intense, he could swear he could smell his arousal. It smelled different than his normal scent. If he closed his eyes and inhaled, he could smell his want, his desire, of him, only for him. And once again he wondered how he could have never felt this before, but it was love, and he realized he had never loved before until he had met this man in bed with him.

The first thing to go after the newness started wearing off was that pitter patter of your heart when that person would walk into the room. At the beginning, that was always a sure sign of attraction, when your heart would speed up, your eyes would light up and you couldn't help the smile that spread across your face. That usually faded after about two weeks he noticed. Sure you'd be happy, but not that same make my heart skip a beat smile that would come across your face. That was what the strangest thing about this romance was. It was stronger now than it was at the beginning. Now when he would get a glimpse of him walking the hallways through the glass walls, his eyes would still sparkle, and sometimes the smile would be one where all his teeth would show because his heart was so filled with love and adoration for his lover. Other times it would be a shy smile when he caught a small glimpse. Just a tight lipped grin, with heavy lidded eyes, thinking about that man, naked, standing next to him in the shower, knowing what he looked like out of those clothes. Knowing the muscles that were hidden underneath all that clothing. Knowing what those hands were capable of. Knowing what those warm luscious lips could do when he would leave a trail soft kisses down his chest and stomach and wrap them around his hard cock and suck him off like it was their first time all over again. And that tongue, no one knew what he could do with that tongue. Right now that tongue was licking a hot stripe from the back of his shoulder blade, up his neck, and into his ear. But when he was at work, and wore that smile, thinking about those lips wrapped around his cock, that same tongue would dip into the head on his dick and lick out the precum as it would start to drip out. He said the first few drops always tasted the best. Another first he thought would wear off, but after six months of the same tongue licking off the same precum, it still tasted just as delicious he said, the appetizer before the main course he called it. It always makes me buck my hips up, trying to get more of myself into his mouth and then he always pulls back.

Because that smile knows that tongue can do more, as he feels that tongue in his ear still. That honey dripped voice saying things that are making him blush and he pushes back into the ever growing erection of his lover behind him. He can't help but grind back into that feeling. Because he also knows what that smile reveals if only they could read his thoughts. Behind that smile, and after the bath his cock would receive, that tongue would suck so tenderly on his balls, it would make him beg for it, for him. He never remembered begging before, to anyone, for anything, but he begged for it still, even after all this time. No one ever took the time to know his body like his lover did. And he would think past that, and think about how that tongue would feel as it pressed into his tight asshole. Warm and wet and he thought there was nothing more intimate than that, and he cherished it.

It was becoming more and more difficult to think about what it was like at other times, when the same tongue was still licking his neck. When those same lips were whispering promises of pleasure he was going to give him in the present. When he took his lovers hand and spit into it, so he could grab his aching cock and stroke him so slowly it almost hurt with pleasure. He wanted to touch, to do something, but all he could do was feel, feel the warm moist hand stroking him, and the large erect cock pressing up against his ass, begging for entrance.

Even after all this time, the sex was hotter, more loving and more meaningful than it was at the beginning. It wasn't about getting off like it once was, or always had been in other relationships. It was about worshipping him, letting him worship, touch where he wanted, take his time. Lick, nip, bite, touch, feel, look, smell, hear me beg for him, that is what this was all about. He was already on edge, he wanted to be able to a touch also, feel his lover's skin burn under his touch. He reached and grabbed his neck for a sloppy sideways kiss, but the taste, God. the taste was wonderful. He didn't think that would improve, but he knew it now, which made it that much better. He turned his face back around, letting his lover keep stroking him, thrusting lazily behind him. He reached down and grabbed his other hand and gently brought his fingers to his mouth. If that was all he could reach, it would do, he wanted to taste. And his lover let out a rugged moan at the feeling of wet warmth around his fingers and began to thrust harder, trying to get friction against his lover's ass. A free hand reached around and placed a hand on his hip to help guide the thrust and speed. He didn't want to go too fast, not yet, he loved the slow pace sometimes.

"Now baby, I need to be in you now. I want you, I need you, please let me." And how could he refuse the plea. He couldn't, didn't want to, wanted to feel his lover enter him, inch by inch. He reached over and grabbed the lube from the drawer and dripped it into his partner's waiting hand, and could hear him stoking it up and down his cock. Then he slid two fingers inside of him, and he couldn't help but let out a moan and push back into the feel of it. He couldn't believe how much better it felt it time, like coming home to someone who knows what you need before even asking. The next thing he remembers is the feel of being entered, so slowly, almost painfully slow. He wanted to push back into the feel of his cock, but loved it slow, the feeling of stretch, the complete lack of rush. He loved how slow it was, there was no need for fast, they weren't going anywhere. It was about each other, not about themselves. His lover fell into a familiar rhythm, and he was still whispering words of want, need, desire, and dare it speak, love in his ear. He couldn't speak, just moans, whimpers, mumbled beggings for more and harder were coming from him, although he didn't remember speaking them. But he got what he was looking for.

"So good, so tight, I love being inside of you, feeling every part of you. I can never get tired of being with you, loving you, pleasuring you." The grip on his cock tightened and sped up along with the thrusts from behind.

"I could do this every day for the rest of my life and never tire of you, never tire of your feel, your touch, your essence." Is that love he heard back in that voice? It sounded like forever to him, and he would take whatever was offered because he knew love now.

"God yes, please Nicky, forever, I could do this forever with you. I love you, I love you so much Nicky, now I know. Now I know what you mean. Make me cum please, I want to cum for you." Greg was begging for release from his lover.

"Yes Greg, cum, cum for me, I've been waiting for you all of my life, don't you know that, I want to feel your warmth on me, taste you on me. Let go baby." He could hear the pleading in Nick's voice, and Greg let his mind go, and only felt. Felt the caress and Nick's warm hand around his dripping cock. Feel the way Nick filled him completely and knew just where to thrust to hit that spot to make his white lights explode behind his eyes, and he just felt. Felt Nick's words in his ears, his hot breath on his neck, smell his sex and sweat in the room, looked down at Nick's hand wrapped around his cock, and let go.

"Fuck Nick, that's too good, gonna cum, gonna cum for you baby, GOD YES!!" Greg thrust back up into Nick's hand and let his wetness spill into his waiting hands. Nick didn't let go, let Greg enjoy the sensation, come down from his high slowly. After Greg finally relaxed again, and Nick was still lazily thrusting up into him, he did as he said he would, and started licking his fingers clean of Greg's cum.

"You know how I love my main course G" Nick said with a grin.

"And you know how I love the way you fuck me Nick, now fill me, I want you to fill me with you, please." He knew his voice sounded broken with his last plea, but he didn't care, he wanted Nick's cum inside of him, loved the feeling of knowing part of Nick was left inside of him.

Nick didn't need to be asked twice. He gripped Greg's hips hard, and Greg didn't care, loved it, loved the feel up ten fingers marking him, staking their claim that he belonged to someone, he belonged to Nick.

"I love to fuck you Greg, I love to pump into you, into your hot ass, it's better every time with you Greg, I love you so much, so fucking much. Yes, I'm gonna fill you Greg. Fuck, YES!!" And Nick kept thrusting and thrusting into Greg until every last drop was inside of him. He stayed there though, right there inside of Greg, pressed up as tightly against Greg as he could. He snuggled up there, and wrapped both arms around Greg's waist and squeezed him tightly, resting his chin on Greg's shoulder. Greg could feel him breathing, feel the rise and fall of his chest behind him, hear the sounds in his ears, feel the warmth on his neck. Yeah, it was better than the first time.

"Can I ask you a question Nicky, have you ever been in love before?" Greg wondered if he was the only one with this realization, did everyone else know and he just never got it until Nick came into his life.

"I thought I was, but I was wrong. I don't think I ever had a clue what love was until I met you Greg." Nick planted a kiss right behind Greg's ear where it always made him shiver.

"Yeah, it's funny how time can change your perception of love. I love you Nick, never knew love until you." He wrapped his arms around Nick's were they were still firmly planted.

"I know babe, I love you too." And Greg thinks that for the first time, he knows what the word forever means.


End file.
